Charlotte
(1997 Anime) (Movies) |english voice= (1997 Anime, Movie 1) (Movies 2 & 3) |gender= Female |height = 162 cm (5'4") |weight = 50 kg (110 lbs) |hair= Brown |status= Alive |affiliation= Midland |previous affiliation= |occupation= Princess of Midland |relatives= King of Midland (Father) Julius (Uncle) Adonis (Cousin) Queen of Midland (Step-Mother) Griffith (Betrothed) Her mother |image gallery= yes|species = Human|age = 16 (Golden Age) 20 (as of Fantasia) }} is the princess of Midland. Appearance Charlotte is a brunette with a petite build, a pale complexion, and dark eyes. Her long, curly hair is usually tied into hairstyles befitting medieval royalty, though on rare occasions, she has it loose. As the Queen of Midland, she usually dresses in very formal matter, such as wearing ornamental dresses. Personality Charlotte is a demure and socially distant princess who is soft-spoken and polite. She fell in love with Griffith at first sight and remained devoted to him after his brutal torture and resulting deformity, and she officially became his fiancée after his return. Charlotte came to hate her father for his year-long imprisonment and brutal torture of Griffith after he discovered that Charlotte slept with him. She ceased to consider him her father when he attempted to rape her, which forced her to realize that he had sheltered her to become an object of his lust. Abilities Charlotte is highly skilled in the art of embroidery. She was able to fight off her father and landed blows that left him bloody. She was quick enough to spot and block a poisonous dart to protect Griffith. She does her best to keep up with the Band of the Falcon as they were escaping, but she ran out of breath. Story Golden Age Arc Charlotte met Griffith after her father met the young man while he was healing from his encounter with Nosferatu Zodd. While following after her father, Charlotte tripped and Griffith caught her by her waist to prevent her fall. Her uncle Julius, whose White Dragon Knights were replaced by the Band of the Falcon, struck Griffith for touching the princess. Later, during the Autumn Hunt, Charlotte met him again, and he taught her how to use a leaf as a reed. When a wild boar sprung out from the nearby foliage, Charlotte's horse startled. Griffith gave chase and successfully caught up with her and calmed her horse. While seemingly alone, a poisoned bolt suddenly struck Griffith in the chest; however, the bolt impacted his Beherit, leaving him unharmed. While this constituted an assassination attempt on Griffith engineered by Julius and his allies, everyone else present assumed that the unknown assassin targeted the princess. Later, when Griffith attends the royal ball, he answers her earlier question that all men are driven by their dreams, and he tells her his ideals. The two are then interrupted and informed that the ball has been halted due the murder of Julius, which, unbeknownst to Charlotte, Griffith arranged. Following the end of the Hundred-Year War with the Battle of Doldrey with the successful removal or turning of all of his political rivals, Griffith suffers a devastating blow to his ego when Guts easily defeats him in the presence of the Band of the Falcon when he attempts to prevent Guts leaving them. His pride thus shattered, Griffith attempts to recover by coming to Charlotte's window. She allows him in. One of Charlotte's hand maidens peers through her bedroom's key hole and sees Griffith and Charlotte making love. This quickly leads to Griffith's arrest and imprisonment in the Tower of Rebirth. During his interrogation, Griffith deduces the king's lust for his daughter. The king then orders his permanent imprisonment with torture. A year later, with her loyal hand maiden Anna assisting her while learning where Griffith is held, Charlotte aids a group of Falcons consisting of Guts, Casca, Judeau, and Pippin to rescue Griffith. After being struck by a dart from the Bakiraka assassins hired by the king, Charlotte uses his guilt and threat to reveal his dark secret to convince him not to punish Anna. Charlotte also seemingly convinces her father to renounce his vendetta on Griffith, unaware that the king had no intent to keep his word. Conviction Arc For the almost three years between the last time she saw the broken Griffith and when the Kushan Empire conquers Wyndham, Charlotte isolated herself in her chambers prior. She refused to see her father even when he died. He had a dying vision of guards keeping him away from Charlotte and a flying hawk who becomes Griffith. Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc Emperor Ganishka intended to marry and impregnate Charlotte, but his realization that she is the Falcon's lover after inspecting the many pieces of embroidery she crafted depicting Griffith in his prime -rather than as the broken wretch she last saw- alters Ganishka's plans. She and Anna are spirited away by Griffith as his forces distract Ganishka. Soon after, Charlotte accepts Griffith's marriage proposal and supports his right to lead Midland's army against the Kushan invaders. Charlotte is present during the final battle with Ganishka's spawn and later the establishment of Falconia. Fantasia Arc Charlotte is the ruler of Falconia with Griffith, although her power is practically symbolic. Griffith, Charlotte, Sonia, Mule, and the Pontiff, in the company of a few guards, settle in a gazebo, where everyone enjoys drinking tea and eating cake made by Charlotte. The pontiff compliments Charlotte's tea, and she warns him not to try too hard during masses. He replies that he is only destined to die after overseeing the coronation of Griffith. During the council of Falconia officials, Minister Foss discusses the issue of the nation's orphans and presents Princess Charlotte's proposal to build an orphanage. Notes * In the 1997 anime series, Charlotte stayed behind, instead of accompanying the Band of the Falcon to the Tower of Rebirth to rescue Griffith. * She is the only surviving member of the Midland royal family. References Category:Humans Charlotte Category:Midland Category:Golden Age Arc Characters Category:Millennium Falcon Arc Characters